Harry Potter and the Reqium of Lost Souls
by PermanentQuest
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter and what he is willing too give up too fullfill his destiny. Contains Werewolves, Death, Intrigue, Love, and Personal Sacrifice. This story is not yet completed, and is on haiatus until I finish the HBP story arc.


Chapter 1:  
  
Green light danced like the lights of the will o' wisp in the darkness. He could hear the screams of his friends and family as sickly green light broke the shadows concealing the face of each person he cared about. He watched as each face fell frozen, as if petrified. He watched them die.  
  
Dumbledore... Remus... Sirius... Mom... Dad... Hermione... Ron...  
  
One by one they fell too the unforgivable curse as the maniacle laughter of Voldemort echoed through his mind...  
  
"Watch them die! Watch as I kill them one by one Harry. Maybe I killed them tonight?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
Privet Drive was a perfectly normal place, even at 1'o'clock in the morning. The pale light of the street lamps flickering in the sky left the only illusion of movement on the entire street. No cars, no voices, and no nosy neighbours, not a soul was awake, except for one person. That person was as far from perfectly normal as a person could be.  
  
The shadow of a teenager huddled on his bed, with his knees tucked under his chin was an odd site. And the look of anger etched into his features was even stranger.  
  
"I must clear my mind... I must clear my mind." He repeated too himself over and over. "Happy place.. happy place... no... no... empty place.. empty place... no mind..." He continued.  
  
It was many hours before Harry finally fell asleep, but his slumber didn't last long. The golden rays of sunlight had begun peeking through his window, minutes after he finally drifted off.  
  
The clatter of dishes and the low rumble of the behemoth Dudley combined together was enough too rouse Harry from his sleep. He stepped out of bed groggily and made his way too the bathroom for a shower. Finding himself infront of the mirror, Harry took a deep breath and took a good look at himself. "I look like the rear end of the Knight Bus." Harry mumbled.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot and droopy from his lack of sleep, and his face looked gaunt. "I look like Sirius..." Harry began (but quickly stopped himself) as he felt as though he was going too cry again. "I will not cry.... it isnt proper." He assured himself, as he walked out of the bathroom and went back too his bedroom.  
  
Harry had too drag himself around the room, as he attempted too keep busy. "Pants first, next shoes..." He mumbled too himself as he half heartedly attempted too clothe himself for the day. "Muggle clothes seem so much more complicated now... wish I could just wear my robes." He complained to no one but himself.  
  
Harry shuffled his way down too breakfast, where he had a rousing meal of half a boiled egg and some celery. It seemed that Petunia and Vernon had discovered that if they continued feeding Harry on Dudley's diet, they would save a pretty penny. "Hurray for the wonders of starvation." Harry sarcastically remarked as he finished his meager rations and found his way out into the front yard.  
  
The curb was hard and still cold from the nights chill. But Harry didn't care, it was his spot and he was going too sit there. He had been sitting there every day at least until the mail man came and for no other reason save too not be inside the house. Harry was just about to go back to his room when the mailman pulled up and stepped out of his truck.  
  
"Hello." Harry said, as he watched the mailman pass the mailbox and walk up too him.  
  
"'Allo! Got a delivery notice here for yeh! Seem's you got yerself a package from..." The mail man took a look at the paper again as he squinted. "Don't got my glasses..."  
  
"Maybe I should look at it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Blank family. There we go, I aint too blind. Least I can still drive my truck."  
  
"Must be for my Uncle." Harry replied, standing up too take the paper from the man. "Well, I guess I'll see you next time." Harry waved.  
  
As Harry began too walk back up too the house, he ventured a glance at the note, and his blood ran cold. "Bloody Hell... this is for me... and it's not the Blanks.. it's the BLACKS!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What ya got there?" Dudley asked, as Harry walked past him. Harry ignored him and began too walk up the stairs.  
  
"DAD... Harry got the mail, and he's keeping it!" Dudley belted, as he realized the slip of parchment was for a package.  
  
"Boy... If you would be so kind as to bring that here, I would like to look at it." Uncle Vernon stated through clenched teeth. He hated being nice too Harry, but with the threat of atleast a dozen fully trained wizards accosting him for impudence, he was making a smashing attempt at civility.  
Harry didn't want to get the package, he didn't want anything from the Black Family. "They are probably just trying too kill me." Harry thought. "It's nothing." Harry said, as he entered the dining room and handed the note too Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Nothing boy?" Vernon replied as he skimmed the paper, "Says here, if we don't pick it up, the post has orders too deliver. At my expense." He growled dangerously.  
  
"Tell them we dont want it." Harry replied.  
  
"Bloody Hell I will! So you can tell your freaky friends I'm not taking care of you, and have me 'hocus pocused?' We will go today to pick it up." Vernon fumed. "Now pleaseeee.... go get my car keys, and lets go." Vernon seethed.  
  
"I really dont want it Vernon. Its probably dangerous." Harry pressed.  
  
"Please... shut your mouth, and lets go." Vernon grinned sickly as he attempted too sound as nice as possible.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry and Uncle Vernon began the trip too the Post, speaking as little as possible too each other. Though Harry did have the unshakable feeling he was being followed. "Must be the Order Following me." He thought.  
  
Eventually they arrived. "It's going too take forever too get this over with." Vernon grumbled too himself as he surveyed the line. "Is this the same Black?" Vernon cautiosly asked Harry.  
  
Harry's only reply was a curt nod.  
  
"I see." Vernon replied, looking quite nervous. "Nothing... Bad.. is it?" He continued, his face falling too a shade resembling oatmeal.  
  
"Don't rightly know." Harry replied.  
  
"I see." Vernon repeated.  
  
"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen, if you are here for a pick up, please come too line three. Line three for pickups folks."  
  
Harry took a step forward, and circumvented several other post goers, as he was already lined up with lane three. "May I get your package delivery slip?" The elderly man asked.  
  
"Here ya go." Vernon wispered, as he handed the man the note with a small shutter.  
  
"Oh..." The man said as he looked at the paper.  
  
"Oh?" Harry and Vernon repeated in unison.  
  
"You are here for... THE package, the big one, aren't you?" He continued.  
  
"We are?" Vernon replied.  
  
"Damndest thing I ever saw, pardon my langauge. There is a package in the back, just appeared this morning, all marked up and ready, but it isnt in our computers or records. The address, the markings, heck, the stamps are all on it. But we have no record of it, and it has no return address, only your address on it. So I guess it's yours, and it got here, so it must have been paid for."  
  
The man pointed too a glass door in a wall, "Please walk in there, I'll meet you over there. Hope you got a truck." He replied.  
  
"What did he say?" Vernon flustered, as the pair walked through the glass door. It was a normal looking Post office, with bits of machinery sorting mail, and the man beckoning them through too a loading dock.  
  
Harry noticed the wood box immediately, it was huge, enormous... and reminded him of Hagrid's hut almost.  
  
The bellowing of Uncle Vernon woke Harry out of his amazement. "What the hell do you mean this is ours?"  
  
"The box must be atleast 10..."  
  
"12 foot by 12 foot. Exactly." The mail man interrupted.  
  
"What the hell am I going too do with a 12 foot by 12 foot box?" Vernon bellowed, "I cant fit this in my car."  
  
"What is in it?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"Something huge and metal, thats for sure. Its blurry though, when it goes through the x ray machine." The Mail man replied.  
  
"Can we open it?" Harry pressed, "Just a peek?" His interest in the strange package was getting the better of him.  
  
"Dont see why not." The mail man said as he picked up a red crowbar. "Should be able too just pry it open over here at this here edge..." He muttered as he fit the end between two slats of wood and began prying one of the edges loose. With a final push and the dull thud of wood landing on the floor, the odd box revealed its contents.  
  
"Its a chunk of metal?" Vernon asked.  
  
"It looks like a wreck." The Mail man concurred.  
  
"Its... beautiful..." Harry replied as he stared into the box.  
  
"Beautiful?" Vernon and the mail man asked in unison.  
  
"Boy has good taste... I guess... atleast he sees the beauty in what can be done with that hunk of junk bike in there." The mail man laughed as he started looking deeper into the box.  
  
"A motorbike? A motorbike, boy, what is the meaning in this? Who sent you this." Vernon hissed.  
  
"My GodFather." Harry replied bluntly, leaving Vernon quite speechless. It quickly dawned on Harry, "What does it look like too you Uncle?" He inquired.  
  
"Like a beat up old hunk of junk with two tires." Vernon replied curtly.  
  
"Thought so." Harry replied. Harry realized it was an Illusionment charm on the bike, hiding the true beauty that Harry was currently engaged in gawking at. The bike was, for every sense of the word, decidedly machismo. The gawdy chrome, swept back handlebars, leather seat with studs adorning the edges, and what seemed like a rather large V shaped motor was a real eye catcher, while the paint simply screamed Gryffndor; red and gold, seperated by black pinstriping.  
  
"Theres a folder here." Vernon pointed next too the front tire with the beautiful chrome spokes.  
  
"Must be hundreds of spokes in this thing." Harry commented as he kneeled down closer too the tire too pick up the folder.  
  
"So boy, how do you think we will be getting this thing home?" Vernon inquired with almost a smug tone.  
  
"I'll push it if I have too." Harry replied bluntly.  
  
"That might not be nescessary." A tall man in managerial clothing explained as he stepped out into the docking area from his room. "Seems someone just called us and sent in the money too get this thing shipped. We can get it too you tommorow, since the trucks dont come back till closing time tonight." He continued.  
  
"Paid for it?" Vernon asked too no one but himself.  
  
"Yes, said they thought you might be having troubles, seems he knew about the package. He said he was a friend of yours." The manager continued.  
  
"Well thanks. We'll be going now." Vernon hurriedly replied as his face was beginning too take a shade of puce.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Harry replied quickly as he hurried to keep up with Uncle Vernon, catching one last glimpse of the bike as the mail man resealed the box.  
  
On the ride home, Vernon attempted as hard as he could too pointedly ingore Harry, leaving them with a very boring ride home.  
  
"Dad, what did Harry get?" Dudley demanded too know before Harry even got in the house.  
  
"Some scrap metal." Vernon guffawed as Dudley's face fell.  
  
"Well thats stupid." Dudley muttered too himself as he tried closing the door on Harry.  
  
"Let me in Dudley." Harry barked as he pushed with his shoulder on the door.  
  
"Fine." Dudley laughed as he let go of the door and Harry stumbled in.  
  
As Harry lay in his bed that night, his mind swam with thoughts of the gift that would soon be arriving at his house. "It must be safe, if the Order let me get that close too it already." Harry mused too himself. As Harry drifted off too sleep, "Thank you Sirius... I miss you." was the last thing Harry uttered.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning Harry leapt from bed, his dreams having been restful thoughts. He had dreamnt about listening too Sirius teaching him snippets about riding a motorcycle. Some phrases stood out more then others, and most of it was still a haze, "Keep the knees too the tank." or "Dont put your foot down, you will break your ankle if you set it down, use balance and the brakes." stood out the most.  
  
"What are you so chipper about?" Dudley asked as Harry practically skipped down the stairs.  
  
"My bike comes in today, remember?" Harry replied, in mock civility.  
  
"The junker?" laughed Dudley as he waddled off into the kitchen.  
  
The cool morning air nipped at Harry's face, though he knew the summer sun would quickly heat up. His attention was continiously caught by the slightest rumble of any truck as he waited as patiently as possible for his box. His hunger pangs going largely ignored as he excitedly awaited his gift.  
  
"Still out here waiting huh?" Dudley asked as he wheeled his bycycle out from the side of the house. "Your always making us look so bad. Always acting so weird. Maybe you should clean up your act? Well I'm off to get a bit o' the old early morning. in-out in-out." Dudley smugly proclaimed in a tone not too alert his parents.  
  
"From what guy?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sod off Potter, I'll have you know, all the girls want some of Big D, and Little D too, if you catch my condensation." Dudley replied.  
  
"Thats inuendo, you git." Harry growled.  
  
"In-you-en-do? I wouldn't put it "in you" for a million dollars. Queer." Dudley spat as he hopped on his bike and rode off down the street.  
  
"I hate you." Harry sighed as he resigned himself back too waiting.  
  
"Don't look so odd boy." Vernon hissed as he entered his car and drove off too work about a half hour after Dudley had left.  
  
"Almost time." Harry said too himself as he looked up into the sky, "They will be here any moment.". Harry had became quite adept at telling time from the sky, since he never owned a watch of his own.  
  
Soon the low grumbling of the post truck could be heard in the distance, and Harry's heart raced. "Almost here, almost here." Harry chanted, as he watched the truck pull down Privet Drive and make its way towards Harry's home.  
  
"'Allo boy!" The post man yelled as he and two other gentlemen stepped down out of the truck and began the arduos task of removing the crate from its resting spot.  
  
"Hello Sir!" Harry replied quickly. "May I help?"  
  
"Nope, that is what we are here for." The post man replied, as they finished heaving the crate into the yard. "Well, good luck. Dont get hurt on that thing." The man finished before they left.  
  
"Well Hell... now what?" Harry thought as he walked around the box. "Maybe if I... unnngggg." Harry grunted as he pulled hold of the board sealing the slat that held him from its contents.  
  
With a ku-thunk, the wood slat fell too the ground revealing the gift from Sirius.  
  
"Wow..." Harry murmered as he stepped into the box and took a gander at his bike. "Better look at this first." He thought as he picked up the envelope with the rather large READ ME FIRST, text written on it. It seemed too have been connected too the gastank of the bike. He jerked his thumb through the glue sealing the envelope and removed its contents.  
  
He read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry. If you are reading this, I have failed you and James in some way. Im not here any more, and so now, all I had, is now yours. Since Azkaban, not much was left really. The bike has an instructional manuel, you'll find it tucked away in a pocket beneath the seat. Unbolt the seat and you can pop it on out. Give em' hell Harry, and don't get arrested if you can help it either. Though James never minded, and neither did I. Not sure what will happen to Grimmuald Place, I left it too Lupin so they can continue too use it for the Order. Well... I think this is enough jabbing, good bye Harry.  
  
PS... I always hated writing letters.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry slipped himself into the box and wheeled the bike out. "Wow..." Harry thought as he began too look the bike over. Harry got out a wrench that allowed him too disconnect the seat and spent the rest of the day sitting on the lawn reading and looking at the moving pictures. The pocket beneath the seat was a bit like Moody's trunk of holding, you just asked it if you could see its contents and it would cycle them. A instruction manual, a small tool box, a small cardboard box that looked like it was from the 70's (Harry didnt pay it any mind), and a leather jacket.  
  
"Wotcher Harry!"  
  
"Tonks?" Harry asked what looked like Ms. Figg.  
  
"Course." Tonks-Figg chimed as she appraised the motorbike resting on the grass. "When do you plan too take me out on it?"  
  
"Not yet, wait... Did you pay for the transportation?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not, Dumbledore did I think." Tonks-Figg explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied.  
  
"When you got that thing down, you take me out, or so help me Harry, I'll hex you myself. Well, I gotta go, probably gonna be in trouble for this, but oh well." She nonchalantly spoke as she walked off, her hand gently swatting at the air with a mischevious smile.  
  
Harry never noticed Dudley riding up the street until Dudley stomped over too Harry red faced. "You.. you are a...a... bastard." Dudley fumed as he performed his best impression of his father.  
  
"Why is that again?" Harry asked calmly as he continued thumbing through his new manual.  
  
"Why?! WHY!? I will tell you why." Dudley spat with all the dignity of a nude man in a fashion show. "My girlfriend."  
  
"Miss Tasty Tart?" Harry giggled.  
  
"Shut up. My girlfriend, she saw you out here on the front lawn playing with your new motorbike, and now she thinks I need one too. I didnt get any action today because all she could do was ask me about you." Dudley blazed on.  
  
"Perhaps then...Dudley... I have a solution too your dillema." Harry replied sagely.  
  
"What is that Potter?" Dudley questioned, a deep edge of skeptiscism etched into his voice.  
  
"May I see a picture of this young lady?"  
  
"Here." Dudley handed Harry the photo out of his wallet very carefully.  
  
Harry cringed as he looked at the picture. "Yes... well..." Harry stammered. "I see what needs too be done."  
  
"What?" Dudley asked, very much intrigued.  
  
"Stop picking up your girlfriends from the baboon cage at the zoo ickle diddykins." Harry guffawed as he let loose his pent up laughter.  
  
Dudley quickly snatched the pciture from Harry, staring daggers at him, he growled his question. "Who exactly is your girlfriend huh Potter?"  
  
Harry sobered for a moment before replying in an almost aristocratic tone. "You will meet her before the week is over. I Guarantee it Duddy- kins."  
  
"Oh boy... I've gotten myself into a spat now." Harry thought.  
  
"I bet its a man. You... what was it? Innuendo-er... homo." Dudley laughed as he waddled through the door too their home.  
  
Harry simply hissed a sigh as he continued reading the manual well until dusk, when he found it prudent too find himself something too eat. "Have I missed dinner?" He inquired with his Aunt.  
  
She mumbled something that sounded strangley like, "brarfridggetor."  
  
"Oh... Thanks." Harry forced a smile as he opened the refrigerator. "Celery and... my word... is that apple chunks?" He mused. "I need too learn too ride, if not for the simple fact, that if I dont get some decent food, im gonna be The-Boy-Who-Is-Malnutritioned, for life."  
  
Harry sat at the table alone as he nibbled on his meal. He was planning his night out, ready too read and study more on his new acquistion. Everything was ready, except, after his meal, he felt too tired too move. "Ugh... I'm beat." He wimpered as he tried too keep his head by propping it on his hand. "Must be the lack of food." He assured himself.  
  
He felt as though he had too drag himself up too bed, he was barely able too kick his shoes off before he fell onto his bed and drifted immediately off into a fretful sleep.  
  
"Look... we need more time." spoke a deep voice. It sounded harsh.  
  
"but but but... The Dark Lord needs your answer soon." came the snivveling reply.  
  
"Wormtail... on a mission for your master huh?" Harry thought as he continued too watch. He quickly realized his vision was orange because Wormtail was looking no where but deeply into a fire burning lazily. The rest of the room was dark, but Harry could see a mantle above the fireplace, with a few books and small statues.  
  
'Welcome Harry, too the mind of my servent" Voldemort finally broke the silence.  
  
Harrys mind jerked, he wanted too grab for his wand, but he couldnt do any thing, he was just an apparition in the mind of Wormtail.  
  
"I recommend you dont touch your wand again." The deep voice spoke finally.  
  
"Im sorry, my mistake. It was an unconscious decision." Wormtail pleaded, fear plainly shaking his voice.  
  
"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked in his mind.  
  
"Your death young Potter; saving that, for you too leave my servents mind." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry realized his head was not hurting, like it usually did, so he continued too try too press for information from Voldemort. "Where are we?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Voldemort replied bluntly, it was obvious he was furious, but in the confines of Wormtail's mind, he could do nothing.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The silence was deafening until Harry realized he was awake and laying on his bed again... alone. Harry glanced over at his alarm clock, "Two in the morning. I'll never get too sleep." He thought too himself.  
  
Harry's ears perked as he heard a barely audible clinking noise from downstairs. He reached over too his night stand and slipped his wand under the covers with him. "Mabe im just imagining things." he tried too assure himself.  
  
This time Harry knew he wasn't imagining things, there was now a shuffling noise, like someone was attempting too be stealthy but failing miserably.  
  
Creeeek  
  
"That's the third step." Harry whispered as he realized that who ever it was, they were making their way upstairs. Harry could now hear footsteps slowly making their way through the hall, the carpet muffling their force.  
  
Harry readied his wand as he pointed it at his door, determination on his face. The handle to his door jiggled softly as someone opened it slowly. Harry's entire body tensed as he began to ready his disarming spell. "Expelliam--- Dudley?" Harry hissed as he realized his whale of a cousin was entering his room.  
  
"Hey Harry." Dudley wispered back.  
  
"You bloody well almost gave me a heart attack." Harry growled. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I just came too see you Harry." Dudley replied. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Great, it's been a while since we talked." Harry played along. "Come on in, and shut the door."  
  
"That won't be nescessary Harry. No one can hear us." Dudley spoke as his voice raised too its normal amperage.  
  
Harry looked into Dudley's eyes, and realized quickly what he was looking at. "Who ever is using the Imperious curse on my Cousin can come on out." Harry challenged.  
  
For a moment, there was no reply, then Harry heard it, the one thing that could make his blood run cold.  
  
"Hem Hem"  
  
Dolores Umbridge stepped out from under an invisibility cloak, squeezing her rather large frame past Dudley's matching body.  
  
"Umbridge." Harry spat. "What in the hell do you think you are doing here?"  
  
"That is High Inquisitor Umbridge, Harry." She forced through gritted teeth. From her appereance it was obvious she wasn't doing very well; her cloak was torn and her face dirty. "You get your's tonight boy."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, in an attempt too stall for time.  
  
"I am going to prove Harry, once and for all, who you are."  
  
"Harry James Potter." Harry stated.  
  
"I dont mean it like that stupid boy. I mean how evil you are! You are a disgrace to the name of wizard! You kill; you work with Dumbledore; you are a menace!" She raved as she shook her wand at Harry. "Tonight is a win-win situation Harry."  
  
"How is that?" Harry asked as he slowly moved himself out of his bed, too stand infront of her.  
  
"Tonight, I will kill you. If I succeed, I will have rid the world of a menace. If I fail, and you kill me, I will have shown the world exactly what type of murderer you are."  
  
"What if I don't kill you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Then you will be expelled, and your wand snapped for doing underage magick. Fudgy-poo is watching your house right now... so when you fight back, like I know you will, I will win no matter what." She drawled with a maniacal smile on her face.  
"Frankly Umbridge..." Harry replied slowly, "I simply don't give a damn."  
  
The explosion of magickal energy that erupted from the room was massive. Red, blue, and yellow light burst from the window in the upstairs bedroom with the bars on it.  
  
Dumbledore stopped pacing inside his study, a hundred alarms had suddenly gone off in his head, and become silenced in a moment. "Harry." was all he spoke as he Apparated as close as he could get too Privet Drive.  
  
Dumbledore took no time too knock as he waved his arm at the front door too No.4 Privet drive, and where once stood a sturdy door, there was now only splinters left. He simply leapt up the stairs, never once touching a stair step, his entire body fluidly rushing too the aid of his charge.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore cried out, as he came upon the ruined remains, that was once Harry Potter's bedroom. The heavy metal door with its many locks was completely mangled, and smoke mixed with the stench of burning flesh mingled in the air,  
  
Dumbledore deftly stepped over the convulsing body of a rather plump witch, her hands covering her face, though bits of flesh dripped out from between her fingers, betraying the seriousness of her injuries.  
  
"Pr..Pro...Professor?" Harry begged for affirmation between gritted teeth. He was leaning into a corner, visibly shaking and attempting too steady his wand with both hands. "She..She..she got me Professor... I am so terrified right now. Its irrational how I feel." He continued through shakes and fits of mute horror.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Dumbledore had become the epitome of strength to Harry during that moment. "Harry, Ms. Umbridge here killed herself, do you understand?"  
  
"She is alive Professor, we can save her." Harry stammered as the spell began too loose its grip.  
  
Dumbledore did not speak a word as he passed a hand over Dolores Umbridge, but the moment Dumbledore turned back too Harry, her whimpering and cries had stopped.  
  
"He killed her... Dumbledore murdered her." Harry gaped in awe at the sheer power and will that his headmaster exerted through severing the link between soul and body on his would-be assassin.  
  
"As I was saying Harry, Ms. Dolores Umbridge, upon finding her assassination attempt a failure, saw fit to end her own life."  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry replied, unable too remove his eyes from the corpse occupying his room.  
  
"Now quickly, grab your trunk."  
  
Harry did as he was told, noticing Dumbledore had packed his entire rooms content into one small suit case.  
  
"Quickly, eat the lemon drop, the ministry is upon us." Dumbledore hastily handed a small yellow candy too Harry and watched as he swallowed it whole.  
  
Harry felt a gentle tug behind his navel as he port-keyed to Grimmuald place. "My motorcycle?" Harry asked Dumbledore immediately after he popped into existence in the room.  
  
"In the garage, I assure you." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "It's all better now Harry."  
  
"Better?" Harry inquired attempting too mask his contempt. "Better." This time it was no longer questions. "Everyone wants me dead. I have The Ministry and Voldemort trying too kill me, what are we going too do when they find her body?"  
  
"Which reminds me, I must collect The Order and take care of that small problem. Ill be back in a little while Harry, make yourself presentable, young Ms. Granger will be accompanying you for dinner."  
  
Before Harry could protest, Dumbledore disapeared with a barely audible pop.  
  
"Any one here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I is here sirs." Dobby replied quickly. "I is preparing for the Ms. Granger and the Weasleys, they will be here soon."  
"Are you the only one here?" Harry inquired noticing Dobby's obvious agitation at being grilled while work was too be done.  
  
"I is the only one, and I must finish before they is arriving." Dobby hurriedly replied, "Please, enjoy the lounge Mr. Harry." As he scurried from the room.  
  
Harry glanced about, realizing the décor of the room had changed for the better since his last visit. Though as he tried to find something too muse about, the shaking in his hands was becoming progressively worse. "I need to relax." He whispered as he watched several bottles and glasses sparkle in the eerie glow of the fireplace.  
  
"Uncle Vernon did always calm down after a quick kip. Couldn't hurt me any worse then I am." Harry thought as he slowly inspected each bottle. "Firewhisky... No... Brain Bleeder Ale... No.... Man Slayer Grog.... No.... Elven Wine... why not?"  
  
Harry lifted a beautiful piece of crystal from its resting place and the bottle and meandered back to the squishiest chair in the room. Uncorking the cap, Harry watched as pink mist flowed from the bottle. He felt intoxicated simply smelling the stuff. "This oughtta' be good."  
  
After finishing his glass, boredom sank in. His mind slowed drastically from the beverage, unable to think of what had happened too him or its ramifications. "I wonder how my bike is?"  
  
Our bike.  
  
"Yea... our bike... I mean... mine... bleh..." Harry slowly stumbled through The House of Black, eventually making his way to the storage garage. "There's my baby." Harry cooed as he shuffled over too the motorcycle, slowly running his hand over its tank.  
  
"I love you... I do I do I doo-oooo." He sing-songed before sitting down onto the machine. Harry felt his eye lids drooping and leaned down over the tank, his arms laying lazily over the handlebars.  
  
"Harry?" A female voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry feebly replied.  
  
"What are you doing in here? What's that in your hand?" Hermione's voice became reprimanding. "You better go lay down before Mrs. Weasley spots you snackered Harry. Give me the bottle."  
  
"No... This isn't her house, if Professor Lupin says I cant play, then Ill behave."  
  
"Harry... hand me that." Hermione pleaded as she reached for the bottle, before stopping dead in her tracks. "Harry?! Thats elvish wine.... Thats 100,000 galleons for a small bottle, and you've nearly drank half a large bottle." She looked ghost white.  
  
Harry grinned wolfishly as he grabbed onto her wrist. "Well love.... looks too me like half a large bottle would be... a small bottle... Ever wondered what 100,000 galleons tasted like?" His voice was husky and provocative. Harry began too lean off the bike towards her, licking his lips. "Go on... I'm delicious..."  
  
"Harry, I... we..." Before Hermione could even think to pull away, her lips were pinned too Harry's, his tongue gently rubbing against her mouth. The tingle from the alcohol burned her mouth, but she relented, and his tongue found its way too hers. Small pink hearts formed around the edge of their mouths in raveling curtains of smoke from the wine bottle.  
  
"Oh wooow... sorry bout that." Ron blurted from the doorway as he walked in on Hermione and Harry viciously sucking each other's faces.  
  
"NOTHING... Nothing was happening!" Hermione yelped as she jumped back, quickly rubbing her arm against her face as she spied the pink hearts on Harry's lips dancing about.  
  
"Yea... Like she said mate, nothin'." Harry grinned goofily as he fought too keep balance on his bike.  
  
"You ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel Harry." Ron smiled at him, "Now pass me that bottle, you two aren't leaving me out of this one."  
  
"I'm not kissing you..." Harry slurred as he held the bottle out shakily.  
  
"I certainly hope not." Ron laughed as he greedily took the bottle.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had become worried about Hermione and Ron when they hadn't come back from the garage too find Harry, and decided she needed too investigate herself. What she saw left her in shock, watching her own child drinking and chatting.  
  
"Then the medi-wizard was like... 'SPELLED HER? DAMN NEAR KILLED HER' ..." Laughed Ron as he lay on the floor with a empty glass bottle clutched against him. "The Twins told me that one." Ron continued as he rolled over onto his side too look at Hermione and Harry.  
  
Harry was laughing profusely as Hermione tried too stifle her grin, their lips coated in pink hearts as they lay in each others arms against the motorbike that occupied the center of the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CHILDREN THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she threw the door open. "You're... you're... INEBRIATED!" She cried.  
  
"Soberly challenged..." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear, tickling her lobe with the stinging alcohol left on his breath.  
  
When Harry awoke in the morning, he could remember very little of the previous night. "Blegh..." Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed, landing on all fours. Harry thought he could hear Ron echo his pains from across the room.  
  
Harry washed his face off and took a good look into the mirror. Shakily making his way out of the bedroom, he found his way too the kitchen.  
  
"Master Harry is looking not good." Dobby spoke softly as he soaked in the grimace on Harry's face.  
  
"Coffee, Dobby, Please... Strong and black." Harry groaned as he laid his forehead on the cool marble counter top that was close too him.  
  
"Of course Master." Dobby squeaked as he scurried into the cupboard.  
  
"Well you look fried." Remus Lupin softly commented as he sat at the kitchen table near Harry. "I'm not proud of what you did Harry."  
  
"Me neither." Harry concurred as he took his mug from Dobby and sat across from Lupin.  
  
"'Soberly Challenged' huh?" Lupin asked as he stifled a grin.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked as he sipped on his liquid hang over remover.  
  
"You commented too Hermione before Mrs. Weasley spelled all three of you too bed about you being 'soberly challenged...' Your father said that once too my mother. Would you like to hear the story?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied, very much interested in a glimpse into his father's life.  
  
"Oi! Moony, help us carry this stuff." James Potter called from the taxicab as he and a young man named Sirius Black began too remove their bags from the trunk.  
  
Remus Lupin huddled near the trunk of the auto, all three of them blocking the view with their bodies when young James pulled back his coat ever so slightly from his chest and flashed a flask of amber liquid enough to catch Lupin's eye.  
  
"For tonight buddy." James grinned mischeviously as Sirius cackled gleefully.  
  
"My parents won't approve James, and they don't even really know you yet." Lupin slowly tried too resist.  
  
"Dont be a Hufflepuff man." Sirius laughed as he slapped Lupin on his back before all of them took the luggage up to the house.  
  
The sun finally set and dinner was finished. The three young men sat on the floor quietly laughing as they waited for Lupin's parents to go too bed.  
  
"Moony, take a look at this." Sirius grinned as he handed a piece of parchment too him.  
  
"What is it?" Lupin inquired as he grasped the note.  
  
"Just a little something I found at James house, read it too us..." Sirius' eyes glinted as he bit his lip to hold back barely contained laughter.  
  
"'My dearest Lilly.'" Lupin began, but he was forced to leap back as James sprung at him.  
  
"Keep reading!" Sirius pleaded as he placed James into a pin.  
  
"'Your nose is daint and cute and it leaves me mute... ' Jeez this is terrible James. 'Your face is like an angel, like the cake you eat, it can't be beat....' ACK! I don't know if I'll be able too finish reading this stuff Sirius." Lupin looked as though he would cry from laughter.  
  
"Shut it, both of you, give it back or I'll smash you both up!" James cried from beneath Sirius' vice like grip.  
  
"When we are done Prongs." Sirius choked out between laughs.  
  
"'I want too kiss you, yes I miss you, and if I had too list you, you would be number one...' Ok I'm done with this crap, I can't stand it any more... Take this away from me James." Lupin tossed the letter gently towards James.  
  
Sirius simply toppled over, landing on his back with a thud, unable to utter a sound. His laughter was too violent for words. "Kiss you... GASP...Miss you.... GASP....ahahaha!"  
  
James simply snatched the letter up and cussed at Sirius.  
  
Lupin's ears twitched softly as he heard the faint sound of a door closing in the distance of his home. "Parents went too bed guys." His werewolf enhanced senses easily allowed him too hear almost anything in the house.  
  
"I don't think I should share this stuff with you two jerks." James mocked as he drew the flask out from a small pile of clothes.  
  
"A Toast... Too Friends.." James whispered as he held the bottle up before taking a swig, and passing it on too Remus.  
  
"A Toast... Too... tooo... toast?" Remus sheepishly added as the three grinned goofily.  
  
Sirius took the flask and held it up and began, "A Toast... too James and Lily."  
  
James looked dumbstruck.  
  
"I'm tellin' you mate, she is just playing hard too get." Sirius explained as he easily drank the liquid.  
  
"She hates me mate..." James sniffled as he took the bottle back and downed an even large gulp. "I just know shes different ya know? Special, man."  
  
"You just want to molest her." Remus snickered.  
  
"That too." James added as an after thought as he dragged another mouth full from the flask before Sirius took it away again.  
  
"Want some before Sad Cindy here drinks himself to tears?" Sirius offered Lupin.  
  
Lupin merely waved no with his hand.  
  
"Suit yourself." Sirius replied, quickly getting as much of the liquid he could down his throat before James snatched it away continuing his ramblings.  
  
"I mean, she is pretty, and sweet, and smart, and pretty, and cool, and pretty..." James continued as he downed the rest of the bottle.  
  
"You forgot pretty." Sirius added with a sly smile.  
  
"Yea, pretty." James added quickly.  
  
"Heh..." Remus grinned at his two friends.  
  
"I'm telling you mate, do what I do... Just slap her ass and be like, 'Hey baby, why don't you come over here and give ol' sweet Sirius some sugar.' Telling you man, it's foolproof." Sirius pointed his finger at James in the shape of a gun and clicked his tongue. "Pow... instant lovins'."  
  
"I have yet too see you not be slapped when you tried... what was it, 'pow.'Instant lovin' some girl?" Remus added thoughtfully.  
  
"Technicalities." Sirius grinned.  
  
James sniffled a little more as he looked even more depressed.  
  
"This is why I don't like it when James drinks, he just gets all mopey and unfun." Remus sighed.  
  
"I am not unfun." James quickly quiped, his voice reaching a falsetto.  
  
"Shhhh... Keep it down, your gonna wake up Moony's parents you git." Sirius hissed.  
  
"Well I'm not..." James sighed as he placed his hands over his face. "I just don't see why she doesn't like me back." He whined louder.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sirius and Lupin yelled at once before clapping hands over their mouths.  
  
"Oh shit..." Remus was able to say before his mother threw open the door too the room.  
  
"What are you boys... is that liquor?!" She yelled as she smelt the scent of booze and spied the empty flask. "Are you boys drunk?"  
  
"Soberly Challenged." James whimpered as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"No Harry, your dad wasn't a pussy, he just got depressed easily before he got his girlfriend, who later became his wife... well you know all that..." Remus rambled as he continued too reveal in his nostalgia.  
  
Harry simply sat there slightly stunned, "So what did your mom do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she was mad, but when we explained how his heart was broken, she couldn't stop laughing at him... She felt terrible, so it all evened out in the end." Remus smiled.  
  
"Thats pretty... lame..." Harry looked slightly depressed.  
  
"We thought it was hilarious... guess you had to be there Harry."  
  
"Guess so." Harry concurred. "Oh shit..." Harry quickly rubbed his eyes and looked up too the doorway.  
  
"Whats a matter?" Remus inquired quickly, glancing towards the door as well.  
  
"I uh.... I remember something about last night." Harry began slowly. "I uh... Hermione found me first.... I was on our bike... I mean, my bike... We uh..." he stuttered.  
  
"Still a virgin right?" Remus asked, now somber.  
  
"What?! Yes, I mean, it was just a kiss!"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"I just... I don't remember her drinking anything, she let me kiss her, and we snuggled up all close like... Ron didn't even look like he minded." Harry continued. "What if she hates me this morning?"  
  
Remus only laughed.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Nothing. If she let you nibble on her face, I don't think she hates you Harry."  
  
"Well... I don't know that."  
  
"I think I need to give you... a talk..." Remus began, looking quite embarrassed.  
  
Harry eyes simply became wide as he tilted his head towards Remus.  
  
"Now Harry... When a little wizard and a little witch decide they like each other a lot..."  
  
Harry sank deeper into his chair as he allowed Remus too splutter his way through the 'Witches and The Wands" talk. "Merlin, if he says wand one more time, I am gonna smash this coffee cup into my own face." Harry thought.  
  
Eventually Remus finished his explanation of sexual urges and Harry had finally returned to his normal facial color. Beet red was not his favorite shade.  
  
Sensing his chance, Harry decided too change the subject, "I was thinking about trying too learn how too ride our... my, motorcycle."  
  
Remus looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "We can arrange that."  
  
Harry and Remus spent the rest of the day in the garage, which magically enlarged allowing them too practice with the bike. Harry discovered there was a lot of magick that resided inside his motorcycle. Especially after he dropped the bike twice, yet there wasn't a scratch on it, and he hadn't even felt hurt as the bike landed on him.  
  
"Sirius was fond of... bending... rules. Who knows what things that bike will do for you if you are even running from someone. Not that I'm saying you're allowed to run from the law, Harry." Remus stated firmly as he helped lift the bike off of Harry's legs the second time that day.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Ron spoke stiffly as he peeked into the garage, "Mom said I had to tell you."  
  
"Thank you" Harry replied.  
  
Dinner seemed almost as awkward as "The Talk" had been, with no one speaking, and Hermione and Harry throwing sideways glances at each other. Though the relative peace would be shattered when Harry opened his mouth, "Pass the pits, I mean tits, PEAS, I WOULD LIKE THE PEAS PLEASE!" Harry's voice reached a falsetto as he shook his finger in the direction of the dish.  
  
Harry simply stared down at his plate, as the rest of the meal was only punctuated by Ron's giggles and Mrs. Weasley's hisses for his silence. "Harry, after the meal, I think we should talk; you too Hermione." Molly began.  
  
"Too right Molly dearest." The tired voice of Dumbledore interrupted as he hurried into the room, "Now would be best of course. Harry, you have too return too the Dursley's immediately."  
  
"Shit... shit..shit...Malfoy fuck shit." Harry rasped as Dumbledore's decree struck him. "Why do I have too return?"  
  
"No time for explanations, the magick bond is weakening and will surely fail if you do not spend some more time there Harry. Your motorbike is already there, and all your possessions, so we shall leave now." Dumbledore explained quickly as he held out a pocket watch for Harry to touch.  
  
"I'll be back." Harry sighed as he reached out to touch the watch, risking one last glance in Hermione's direction. She looked as though she had something too say.  
  
"Explain to me again boy, why you are back here... after what you did too my home?" Vernon fumed as Harry sat on a stool, trying to convince his Uncle not too throw him out for another week.  
  
"I have to be here Uncle... because if I don't spend a week here, Lord Voldemort, and lots of icky bad demons will show up on your door step and have their way with you and Dudley and Aunt Petunia, and then kill you." Harry spoke in a voice as though he were explaining too a child.  
  
"Nothing we can do?" Vernon asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing." Harry concurred.  
  
"One week, then you and Lord Bad Touch will be out of our lives for another year. I cannot wait." Vernon finalized the chat by leaving to the kitchen, while Dudley sat in abjact horror at the implications of being violated by someone who looked like Hagrid no doubt.  
  
The next day, Harry found himself riding up and down the block, practicing proper riding technique on his motorbike. It was currently in the shape of a native British motorcycle, the Triumph Rocket III, he had seen it on TV.  
  
"Atleast I didn't have to have another talk with Mrs. Weasley." He thought, as he rode about, finding himself farther and farther from Privet Drive. As he was absorbed in his own thoughts, the sudden high pitched squealing whistle of a police motorbike shocked him too his senses as it demanded he pull over. "All my luck is currently being averted to keeping me alive, please take detour to screwed road." He spat as he pulled over and flipped the bike over, trying too imitate Vernon when he had been pulled over for speeding in a school zone.  
  
"Excuse me son, but where is your helmet?" The officer asked as he stood next to Harry. "That thing isn't even supposed too be out for another month.... where did you get it?"  
  
"I don't have a helmet, sir, and I uhhh... my Uncle ughhh... owns a factory where these things are made... he lent me it."  
  
"License and registration please." The officer flatly stated, his voice becoming cold.  
  
"I uhhh... forgot it, in my other trousers?" Harry began sweating profusely, he knew he was in for a lot of trouble.  
  
"I'm going too have too ask you too step away from the bike." The officer scathed.  
  
Gun it Harry, you can out run him.  
  
"No." Harry stated firmly too the voice in his head.  
  
"No is not an option kid, off the damn bike." The officer was becoming agitated.  
  
Yea son, you can beat him... run...  
  
The officer sensed Harry's motives and quickly tried too yank him off the bike, but something kicked in, the motor roaring too life as the man was thrown backwards as though invisible hands had propelled him from Harry.  
  
NOW!!!!!  
  
The voices screamed in Harry's head as he jerked the throttle hard, releasing the clutch in one swift movement. The sound of screeching tire and the bellowing of the off-set triple pipe exhaust filled the air.  
  
Harry had not gone far when the sound of the police whistle and flashing lights were accompanying him on his escape attempt.  
  
Swerve right  
  
Left  
  
Stay Center  
  
Right  
  
It felt as though an invisible man had hitched a ride with Harry, and was helping him pilot through the streets of Britain. Only the feint whisper of two voices occasionally interrupted his calm and concentration, barking orders too him with an uncanny precognition that guided him along.  
  
In short order he had escaped the officer, and had found an alley to park where he caught his breath. Before he could form a coherent though, the bike had shapeshifted to that of a Cafe racer. It was some sort of "Honda.", for the name was emblazoned in gaudy lettering upon the plastic body work.  
  
Harry took a moment too look about and take in his surroundings. There were several motorcycles parked in this alley, and he stuck out like a sore thumb, all the others looked like large cruising bikes, while his was small, nimble, and "obviously" Japanese now. A small neon sign lit the threshold of a wooden door beckoning him to open it.  
  
If music had been playing before Harry opened the door too the place, it had stopped immediately when he stepped inside. It felt as though all eyes in the bar were on him, though every one did it discreetly.  
  
"I would like a club soda please." Harry beckoned too the bartender as he sat down between two rather large men in leather jackets.  
  
Without a word the bartender handed Harry a fizzling glass of clear liquid, and took Harry's money for it. But as the ice cold glass of fizzly goodness found its way only an inch from his lips, a sharp jab too the back caused him too spill it all over himself.  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry spat as he lept up and turned around, finding himself face to face with a man in a matching jacket, like the two men flanking him.  
  
"Listen here slim, you're in my seat." The man explained, motioning towards the bar stool.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry muttered as he made to leave for the door, but he was quickly blocked by the man standing before him.  
  
"How'd you get in here kid?" The ragged looking man asked immediately.  
  
"The door." Harry replied before realizing his tone.  
  
"Listen here smart ass, I could tear you too bits right here..." He growled as he advanced on Harry.  
  
"Just stand where you are." Harry ordered as he drew his wand into his palm.  
  
"Put the wand away boy, or I will kill you now, and if I don't, my friends will."  
  
Harry refused too yield, and simply kept it lowered, but in moments, an ear splitting shriek filled the air, and the front door burst open. The Ministry of Magick had arrived.  
  
Harry threw a sucker punch at the man who stood before him, knocking him away as Harry began too run for the back door. His eyes were caught though by a beautiful women being unduly accosted by an auror...  
  
"DAMN MY HEROE COMPLEX." He shouted as he stunned the auror in the confusion, grabbing her by the wrist.  
  
Her bushy brown hair and maple eyes reminded him of Hermione as he dragged her through the crowd, towards a back door. "God I need my bike." Harry mentally begged as he rushed out into the back alley, almost stumbling over his motorcycle as it stood running before him.  
  
"Quick ma'm, get on, lets get out of here. If they are attacking a girl for nothing, God knows what they will do too me." Harry blurted as he handed her his helmet.  
  
"Name is Maggie, and I would love too have a little fun, lets go Harry Potter." She cried with mirthful enthusiasm, draping her leg over the rear seat and squeezing tightly around Harry's waist.  
  
The engine roared as Harry leaned into the throttle propelling them away from the small pubs back alley into the crowded muggle street. "Christ, what am I doing, and why is this girl so happy about all this?" Harry thought as he rocketed between cars and trolleys, the air drying his eyes out as he kept concentration on the objects wooshing past him.  
  
"TAKE A LEFT UP HERE AND PARK IN THE ALLEY." He heard her scream over the groan of the motorbike, and Harry obeyed.  
  
When the bike came too a halt, she laughed a deep and long laugh that echoed around them. "That was the most fun I have had in a very long time Harry, gosh you ride good." She giggled out.  
  
"Well... thanks I think..." He replied.  
  
"I was rescued by Harry Potter himself, gah, wait till I tell the ladys back home about this one." She gushed.  
  
Harry only rubbed his foot on the floor selfconciousley as he wondered what too do now.  
  
"Dont worry, Ill just call my friends too get me, no problem." Maggie assured him.  
  
"Friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes... Friends..." Maggies voice becoming husky and prevocitive, as she reached into her pocket and drew out a red stone, "It will take them a bit too get here.... how about... a... "Her face only millimeters from Harrys, "kiss..." Their lips meeting , a deep kiss, and then a sharp pain as she bit into his lip.  
  
The blood from Harrys lip painted her mouth red as she lapped at it with her tongue, "Thank you for playing heroe with me Harry.... I hope you accept my gift. I would fuck you right now, but they are here." She moaned out as she stepped back and then sucker punched Harry hard across the face, a rather large gaudy ring tearing into his cheek. "Sorry love, but you will understand later."  
  
Harry hit the floor like a ton of bricks. "Shes stronger then she looks." He thought as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Enerverate." Dumbledore muttered as he flicked his wand at Harry.  
  
"Whaaa?" Harry mumbled as he groggily sat up, he was dirty, but laying on a comfortable bed.  
  
"Not too be rude Harry, but I would like a thorough explanation of your recent behaviour." Dumbledore leveled at him.  
  
"I uhhh..." Harry stuttered for time as he took in his surroundings. He was in a cell in the ministry of magick.  
  
"You attacked an auror?" Dumbledore prodded.  
  
"He was attacking a woman... Maggie..." Harry tried too explain.  
  
Dumbledore only raised a finger too silence Harry as he handed him his wand.  
  
"A protection charm and a grab of the red jewel in your pocket will do nicely..." Dumbledore wispered with a wink.  
  
A loud knock on the wooden door of the cell sounded the entrance of the ministry of magick and a pair of aurors flanking him.  
  
"Tonks and Shacklebolt... Great." Harry thought, but what happened next dashed Harry's hopes.  
  
"WATCH OUT MINISTER, HARRY HAS GONE MAD!" Dumbledore shouted before leveling his wand at a stunned Harry.  
  
"PROTEUS!" Harry shouted as a very small wisp of energy tapped off of Harrys wand and propelled hard back at the Minister of magick, connecting stiffly with him. Harry quickly reached into his pocket, and as his finger tip tagged the stone in his pocket, he felt the jerk in his navel and ended back in Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry?" Hermiones almost fearful voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" Harry couldn't mask the hope in his voice, he knew he sounded desperate for her reaction.  
  
"I better tell everyone your back." Hermione quickly backed out of the room, almost fearfully. 


End file.
